videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakaki
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Extreme) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Treasure Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai CD Bandai PocketTurbo |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Sakaki & Kaorin To The Rescue is a platform game based on the characters from the Azumanga Daioh spin-off Sakaki & Kaorin and To Love-Ru developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Treasure and Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai CD and Bandai PocketTurbo. The game is a hack of the Sega Genesis and Game Boy game Tom and Jerry: Frantic Antics! But the game is split up into 2 part games both included in the box due to the limited use of only playing 2 characters in each game. Part 1 features Sakaki & Kaorin, and part 2 features Chiyo Chan and Osaka. Both games are the same, but each have a different story. 2-player mode has fixed problems on what Frantic Antics's 2-player mode has. There's an invisible wall so the 1st or 2nd player won't go off screen (removing the arrow which was use for when a character is off screen), and when either players falls off screen they will respond back next to the player not costing either one a life (except when falling into a pit). The Bandai CD version features voice overs. Story Part 1 - The Tenjouin Girls (Saki, Rin & Aya from To Love-Ru) have once again kidnapped Sakaki and Kaorin's friends, and it's up to the 2 to rescue them and stop Saki. But the ending states "To Be Continue". Part 2 - The story is the same as part 1, except The Tenjouin Girls are replaced by Dark-Father, and you play as Chiyo Chan and Osaka. The true ending is featured in this part. Levels Bandai Extreme and CD versions Level 1: The Neighborhood (as Sakaki/Osaka) *Rescue Chihiro Level 2: The Demolished House (as Sakaki/Osaka) *Rescue Kimura's Wife Oku and Kimura's Daughter Nuka Level 3: The Sewer (as Kaorin/Chiyo Chan) *Rescue Miruchi and Yuka Level 4: The Mansion (as Kaorin/Chiyo Chan) *Rescue Yomi Level 5: Prison Cell (as Sakaki/Osaka) *Rescue Mr. Kimura Level 6: The Toy Room (as Kaorin/Chiyo Chan) *Rescue Nyamo Level 7: Amusement Park (as Kaorin/Chiyo Chan) *Rescue Yukari Level 8: Saki/Dark Father's Hideout (as Sakaki/Osaka) *Battle Saki/Dark Father Bandai PocketTurbo versions They have the same level order as the Bandai Extreme versions, except they now add extra levels. Which makes it 10 levels in total. Level 1: The Neighborhood (as Sakaki/Osaka) *Rescue Chihiro Level 2: The Demolished House (as Sakaki/Osaka) *Rescue Kimura's Wife Oku Level 3: The Demolished House Revisited (as Sakaki/Osaka) *Rescue Kimura's Daughter Nuka Level 4: The Sewer (as Kaorin/Chiyo Chan) *Rescue Miruchi and Yuka Level 5: The Living Room (as Sakaki/Osaka) *Rescue Tomo Level 6: The Mansion (as Kaorin/Chiyo Chan) *Rescue Yomi Level 7: Prison Cell (as Kaorin/Chiyo Chan) *Rescue Mr. Kimura Level 8: The Toy Room (as Sakaki/Osaka) *Rescue Nyamo Level 9: Amusement Park (as Kaorin/Chiyo Chan) *Rescue Yukari Level 10: Saki/Dark Father's Hideout (as Sakaki/Osaka) *Battle Saki/Dark Father Voice Actors (Bandai CD only) ''Japanese'' : Yuu Asakawa as Sakaki : Sakura Nogawa as Kaorin : Tomoko Kaneda as Chiyo Chan : Yuki Matsuoka as Osaka and Saki : Yuka Inokuchi as Rin : Hitomi Nabatame as Aya : Takehito Koyasu as Dark Father ''English'' : Christine Auten as Sakaki : Tiffany Grant as Kaorin and Saki : Jessica Boone as Chiyo Chan and Aya : Kira Vincent-Davis as Osaka : Kim Prause as Rin : Dan Green as Dark Father Box Art Sakaki & Kaorin To The Rescue Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version Sakaki & Kaorin To The Rescue Box Art 2.png|Bandai CD version Sakaki & Kaorin To The Rescue Box Art 3.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games